The Lonely Disciple
by Haberdashing
Summary: TPP HeartGold. Aurora speaks of her devotion to a long-forgotten divinity.


She chose me at a very young age. I touched Her, and She touched me back.

I was only a child then, too young to understand the ramifications of my actions, too young to know how a gemstone could forever alter my fate. But even then, I knew of Her beauty and Her power. There was a reason I chose to pick up and examine that stone; I knew, somehow, that it was different from all the rest strewn across the dirt that lined the forest.

There was a flash of silver light, and I heard Her voice, and I transformed, and then I knew my life would never be the same.

I'd always been an awkward, disheveled child, but this new form… it was beautiful. I felt a sense of great loss when the light faded and I changed back. I never wanted to be a lowly human again, not when I knew I could be so much more.

And Her words echoed in my mind. I had received her blessing, but I had to assist her in return. She told me tales of how she had once been worshiped by a great horde of followers, but was then tossed aside without a second thought. She was abandoned, forgotten… and I was to be her disciple. I must spread the word of Her divinity, remind the masses of Her wisdom.

And I tried. Oh, did I try.

But nobody would listen to a mere child. They thought that my carrying around a rock wherever I went was only a flight of fancy, another childish whim that I would likely grow out of. Even when it came to my transformations, no matter how many theories they postulated and how many tests they put me through, they refused to consider my claims that it was because of Her, that my returning to this form of beauty every other fortnight when Her light touched me was a blessing rather than a curse.

I couldn't carry out Her will. I couldn't enlighten anybody. And though She tried to comfort me, I still felt unworthy of being touched by Her. She could have chosen anybody. Why me? There was nothing special about me. I couldn't think of what She could possibly see in me that had inspired Her choice. I was a nobody, a failure.

But then, Her voice was joined by a multitude of others, an otherworldly mass that controlled me much more than She ever could.

They knew about my transformations, about my true form, but not of Her. They spoke of other gods, but never Her, though She told me that they had once been Her dearest and loyalest followers. And when they made me leave home, they left Her physical form behind, the first time I had been without Her since that fateful day so long ago.

And yet…

And yet they brought me two Pokemon that could only evolve when granted Her blessing, and a third which could gain a form of great beauty if Her partner willed it. They despise the latter, call it weak, a traitor… but perhaps that is because He, the other one, the reflection of Her light, has not yet smiled upon this lowly Pokemon. Perhaps they will become enlightened once He showed them the way.

And yet their most beloved Pokemon is the one most beloved by Him. He makes Her shine all the more brightly, His blessings and Her blessings are one and the same. What She cares for, He cares for… and since this being, this legend, is dear to Him, it is only right that She brought it to me.

It came with mail, a message to be delivered, ostensibly from one ordinary person to another. But even the voices, ignorant of Her guidance, knew better than that. They let me take the mail before any others could steal away this blessed one and learn of the message it carried.

I could not read the message, yet I understand it all the same. She speaks to me once more. She still smiles upon me throughout this journey, though it is guided by another force.

And now I know why She chose me to be Hers so long ago. She knew that this day would come, of course, and She knew how valuable my worship would be. The voices push me on to travel, to take on the strongest Trainers around and to best them all, to destroy vast evils and to eventually prove that I am the greatest in all the land.

I will become a role model to all, one looked up to by every Trainer who aspires to greatness. I will become a beacon of hope.

And then, when the voices have left, I will be left with Her voice alone to guide me. And then, finally, the world will listen to my message- to Her message.

And then, all will remember Her.


End file.
